Naruto puppet Sennin
by anubis93
Summary: Naruto is being hunted by the civilians and shinobi alike in Konoha when Sasori of the red sands appears and saves Naruto and adopts him as his own. slightly dark Naruto gender bent Shino
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO: PUPPET SENNIN**

**THIS STORY IS ADOPTED FROM ON SOARING WINGS**

**AN: THIS WILL BE A HAREM SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HAREMS OR A DARK NARUTO _DON'T READ_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**CH.1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

In Konohagakure no Sato a mob of civilians were surrounding a little boy. The little boy in question had spiky blond hair with dark blue eyes, tanned skin and three whisker marks upon each cheek. The boy frantically ran from the villagers while thinking 'why the hell do they do this on everyone of birthdays?' he turned the corner and saw a Chunnin by the name of Kiza and called out for help. Kiza heard the cry for help but his calm face turned into a sneer as he saw exactly who was calling out to him he tossed two kunai at Naruto hitting him in the legs. A man wearing a dark cloak jumped in between the mob and the boy. In a raspy voice he spoke "Approach the boy any further and I will kill you all, scum." The civilians of Konoha had shown just how drunk they were by ignoring the man's threat and attacking both the stranger and the boy. The first person to reach them was impaled by the man in the dark cloak who apparently had a bladed tail that was sticking out of the man's back slick with his blood. The Chunnin Kiza saw that it appeared to be attached and sent out a chakra pulse signaling the ANBU as poisoned senbon from the man's mouth was fired and pierced his eyes, cheeks and throat. The rest of the civilians were turning to run away and came face to face with ANBU agents Dog, Cat and Bird. The Hokage appeared and gave the capture order and sent the Civilians to Ibiki Morino.

Behind the shinobi was Naruto shaking like a leaf at the bloodshed. "Boy, what is your name?"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi-san."

"Uzumaki huh? I am Sasori of the Red Sands."

The Hokage who was watching decided to step in. "ANBU detain Sasori for questioning by Anko Mitarashi." As the ANBU agents went to cast a barrier jutsu on Sasori, Naruto moved to stop them by standing in their way acting as a shield for the lone nin. "Oji-san this man protected me unlike your _ANBU _and he is not even part of the village."

"I understand that Naruto-kun but I must protect my village he is a missing-nin from Suna our ally, it would be a betrayal if I were to let him go unharmed."

"Hokage-dono, I was assigned by the late Sandaime Kazekage to act as a spy in the ranks of Akutsuki and I have learned of their plan. Their plan is to capture the Jinchuriki and extract the Biju to form a weapon enslaving all the Nations, the man behind all of this is an Uchiha."

"How do I know you are not lying?"

"You do not but you may observe me and question me I would also like to train young Uzumaki here so that he may be able to defend himself. As an S-class ninja I am sure I will be able to teach him much." Hiruzen pondered over the pros and cons of this decision, on one hand having Sasori teach Naruto meant that he would have a powerful puppet user that had excellent chakra control as well as a huge chakra capacity not to mention intelligent, the cons of such a decision was that if Sasori was lying then Suna would wage war against Konoha along with Iwa who is just itching for a rematch. "I will allow you to train Naruto but if you are lying about anything, _**I**_ _**will kill you myself**_" his last words laced with KI.

"Understood Hokage-sama also you should know my family name is Uzumaki so this is just payment for my big cousin Kushina. Where will I and Naruto stay?"

"You will stay at the Uzumaki clan home right next to the Inuzuka clan home."

"In the morning you will be questioned and if you pass you will be put under surveillance until I deem you trustworthy enough to be placed in the Shinobi program as a Jonnin Sensei."

"Hokage-sama I do have one request."

"Oh? What request will that be?"

"That any villager who attacks my cousin with out real cause I get to kill as long as they are adults." Hiruzen grew a sinister smirk and agreed to the condition.

(One week later)

"Alright Naruto in order to use puppets you must have excellent chakra control and great intellect."

"Why great intellect and chakra control Sasori-sensei?"

"Poisons" Sasori said. "You must be able to create complex poisons of your own design Naruto-kun."

"How do I do that Sensei?"

"You can use plants, venom and the natural metals. For example you can use a spore called Anthrax or Hemlock."

Naruto gave a sadistic smile and mouthed the word 'cool'.

Now before we begin call forth as much chakra as possible. Naruto formed the ram hand seal and called forth his chakra the energy whipped around him like a chaotic fire that scorched the ground and surrounded him like a shield. Sasori's eyes almost popped out of his skull he then chuckled darkly, 'looks like my cousin has Jonnin level chakra at the age of ten this will be fun.'

"How was that Sensei?"

"Well you have excellent chakra capacity but that also means that you will have a very hard time controlling it all so to help you out I will teach you tree climbing."

"Tree climbing how will that help at all?"

"You misunderstand me Naruto you must climb with out using your hands only your feet and chakra."

Sasori stepped out of his Hiroko puppet and tossed a kunai to Naruto. "Use the kunai to mark your progress and remember that you must keep a constant flow of chakra in order to perform this exercise correctly."

"Yes, Sasori-Sensei."

END

This is just the first chapter so no need to flame me but I do accept constructive criticism.

Next chapter will be of A new story called team 11 inspired by Team 8 by S'tarK'Han


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO: PUPPET SENNIN**

**NARUTO X FEM. SHINO **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ELSE I WOULD BE SWIMMING IN GOLD LIKE MCSCRUGE.**

**A/N: I HAVE DECIDED UPON A SMALL HAREM OF SHINA AND ONE OTHER GIRL BUT SHE CAN'T BE PART OF KONOHA.**

**CH.2**

Sasori chuckled once again as Naruto blasted off of the tree once again due to his high chakra capacity and low chakra control. Sasori finally having enough of Naruto's failures with tree climbing walked up to Naruto and stopped him from trying again. "Alright Naruto since chakra control is frustrating you we will move on to Taijutsu. Taijutsu is more valuable to a puppeteer than any poison because Puppeteers are long range fighters and close range fighting will be a very good ace in the hole to have. Now assume your stance." When Naruto assumed his stance Sasori almost cried. Naruto had his hands next to his jaw; his feet were shoulder width apart but pointed outward and they were flat while his knees were locked. 'What the hell do they teach at this Ninja Academy?' Sasori told Naruto to approach him which the young Uzumaki did and told him who taught his stance and how to fight Naruto answered with Sensei Mizuki.

Sasori came to the conclusion that he would have to 'speak' to this Mizuki personally and fix Naruto's stances and forms. "Alright Naruto time for you to learn the Uzumaki way of fighting, the style is called Whirling Tides it focuses on defense. You redirect, block or dodge your opponent's attacks and attack hard with hands, feet, elbows and knees. Now copy my stance and follow my movements so that you can learn true Taijutsu and not that garbage you were about to use. Naruto pouted at his Taijutsu being called garbage but did as he was instructed.

(2 hours later)

Sasori wore a smile upon his face "very good Naruto you have the blocks down especially the hard blocks but you need a little more timing on the soft blocks and you will be good. That is enough for today want to go get something to eat Naruto?"

"RAMEN!"

"You can have ramen only if eat 2 veggie ones first okay?"

"Yes, Sasori-sensei."

As they left the training grounds Sasori noticed that civilians would glare at his cousin and mutter 'demon' or 'Kyuubi brat' as they passed Sasori not having the patience for these ignorant fools unleashed some KI and spoke "if any of you insult my cousin here I will make you all into my puppets literally."

As they entered a small ramen stand named Ichiraku's Ramen Naruto saw the ramen chief Teuchi and his daughter Ayame prepping the Ramen ingredients. "Hiya Teuchi Oji-san!" Teuchi chuckled at Naruto's behavior. "Hey Naruto-kun how are you today and mind telling me who your friend is?"

"I'm okay for now and this is my Uncle Sasori of the Red Sands."

"Well now its not everyday I get to meet a famous S-Class Shinobi now is it so tell me Sasori where have you been all this time?"

"On a mission to ensure the safety of all Jinchuriki and I did not know about my Nephew here until a month ago when the families clan summon Inari-sama told me that my sister Kushina had died. Enough of that I will have 2 Roast Beef Ramen and Naruto What will you have?"

"Uhhh 2 Miso and 3 Seafood Ramen Teuchi Oji-san"

Sasori leaned over and whispered to Naruto "I see you love Ramen as much as any Uzumaki so how about a friendly wager to see who can eat the Most Ramen huh?"

"What is the wager?"

"If I win you must go to the Academy and make some friends while train you to be a puppet Master, and If you win I pay for all your Ramen for three months."

"You're on Uncle Sasori." With that said the biggest Ramen feast that Konoha had seen up to date had Began.

END

A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER I LOST WHAT I ORIGINALLY WAS GOING TO WRITE TILL NEXT TIME

**ANUBIS93**


End file.
